Dead Zone (novel)
| number=62| author=Dave Galanter and Greg Brodeur | published = | format=Paperback| ISBN=ISBN 0671047493| |}} Summary '''From the back cover:' Interstellar civilization depends on the twin blessings of warp travel and subspace communications. But now an unknown force is disrupting subspace throughout the galaxy, creating "dead zones" in which advanced technology will not function. Ships are stranded in space, unable to communicate. Colonies are losing life support. Governments can no longer negotiate with their allies -- or their enemies. Worse yet, the dead zones are proliferating at a geometric rate. Unless a solution is found, the entire Alpha Quadrant may be doomed to a new dark age! In the wake of the Dominion War, a tenuous peace exists between the Federation and the Romulan Empire. The uneasy alliance is strained to the breaking point, however, by the enigma that is destroying subspace. Now Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Ambassador Spock must join forces with an infamous Romulan war criminal in a desperate attempt to find the source of the disruption -- even if it means sacrificing the very peace they hope to save! References Characters :Julian Bashir • Horace Blake • Bradley • Chakotay • • Beverly Crusher • Data • Dulroy • Folan • Gibson • Gorlat • Grono • Randall Hedrick • Kathryn Janeway • Tiris Jast • J'emery • • Harry Kim • Kira Nerys • La Croix • Geordi La Forge • Lotre • Medric • K'leeta Mertal • Nog • Alvaro Ortiz • Tom Paris • Parl • Jean-Luc Picard • Polnor • Quark • William T. Riker • Barbara Rossi • Sanderson • Seven of Nine • • Chris Spiker • Spock • J.B. Spurn • Miko Tariki • Tobin • Topor • B'Elanna Torres • Deanna Troi • T'sart • • Tuvok • Varnell • James Venes Zefram Cochrane • James T. Kirk • K'mpec • Martok • Gregory Quinn • Montgomery Scott • Tarlan • Worf Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor sector • Caltiska IV • Chaladra • Ch'chiknas system • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Detroit • Earth • Gamma Hydra IV • Gamma Hydra sector • Jacaria VII • Lormit Sector • Malinga Sector • Mars • Merterbis Colony • Michigan • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Sector 001 • Sector 18 • Sector 46 • Sector 47 • Sector 72 • Sector 94 • Tellar V • Vanes Marineris Olympus Mons • Qu'takt III • San Francisco • Starbase 10 • Starbase 15 • Starbase 244 • W'lett-Kard system Starships and vehicles :Borg cube • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • (runabout) • (runabout) • (Romulan warbird) • P'tarch • • [[SS Ralul|SS Ralul]] • R'loga • ( ) • (science vessel) Races and cultures :Andorian • Android • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Caltiskan • Borg • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan Bluegill • Breen • Galbutian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Borg Collective • Joint Chiefs of Staff • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets Dominion Science and technology :barantium • dead zone • docking clamp • holosuite • replicator • solar sail • subspace Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • scientist Other references :colony • dabo • Dominion War • planet • technology • year Appendices Images maximumWarp1.jpg|Cover image. maximumWarp1-bk.jpg|Back cover image. entEmaxwarp1.jpg| . warbirdMaxWarp1.jpg|Romulan warbird. External link * | nextpocket=Forever Dark| voyages1=Ente| adbefore1=Diplomatic Implausibility| adafter1=Forever Dark| }} Category:Books Category:TNG novels